


Snow-Haired Dancer

by luucarii



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Dancer AU, Dancing, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 07:48:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13095630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luucarii/pseuds/luucarii
Summary: He shouldn’t have let Subaki and Hinata drag him away from his archery practice to the Hoshidan theatre to see those — admittedly cute — Nestrian dancers.One caught his eye the minute the music began and by the Gods he never thought of looking away.





	Snow-Haired Dancer

**Author's Note:**

> this is a mini one-shot from a multi-chapter fic i was planning on writing but never had the motivation to continue past chapter one which included the following AU:
> 
> Corrin and Azura were born and raised in Nestra and became dancers for the Opera House and Hoshido and Nohr aren't at war.
> 
> simple stuff but hopefully this'll bring me to actually writing the fic in all its multi-chapter glory

Takumi felt hot. His cheeks burned in embarrassment. He shouldn’t be here. He shouldn’t have let Subaki and Hinata drag him away from his archery practice to the Hoshidan theatre to see those — admittedly cute — Nestrian dancers. One caught his eye the minute the music began and by the Gods he never thought of looking away. She had long snow-white hair that was pinned to the back of her head and jewels and ribbons decorated her curls. Her eyes were beautiful, a deep red almost wine color and by Gods they sparkled under the spotlight. 

 

He hated himself for getting invested so quickly. _No damn self-control._

 

She wore a thin veil that covered her nose and mouth but Takumi could easily see her smile. She took each step confidently, following each thump of the beat. Each turn, each movement flawless, passionate. She danced among the clouds and she made sure she pulled him up with her. Gods he couldn’t breathe, she was so beautiful, so perfect.

 

The music quieted down a little bit and Takumi hissed silently. Not so soon, he wanted to see more. Wait. _Wait_. His heart pounded in his chest. The dancers lined up, with the snow haired girl leading them. She was walking, the other dancers following behind her, creating a quiet beat with the marches of their feet. They branched off, circling each table. His eyes lost her for a second as the dancers drifted and he searched desperately around the room.

 

When Takumi found her again, she was in front of his table. She blinked at him and waved as she continued her dance. She circled the table, her eyes never leaving his.

 

 _So intense_ , he thought with a gulp, _so intimate._

 

Hinata leaned over and chuckled something Takumi tuned out. He refused to look away for even a second, refused to listen to anything but the music that seemed to hug her with every movement she made. She kept her stare and he was breathless. He blinked. She disappeared.

 

Takumi nearly leaped out of his seat when he found thin hands lightly holding his shoulders. A quiet, shuddering whisper found his ear.

 

“It’s a pleasure.”

 

He couldn’t respond. Time froze in that instant. He was lost when he turned his head and their eyes met. Such a deep red, so passionate. Her voice was so soft like silk. Her words struck his heart, like a thin arrow.

 

She leaped away, back into her crowd of dancers. The music faded and only the sound of Subaki’s chuckle was enough to snap Takumi back to reality. The applause filled the room as each dancer took their bow. Takumi searched the room for her. There were so many dancers and their near identical costumes made it more difficult. 

 

_Find her. Find her, dammit._

 

“See, that wasn’t so bad Lord Takumi.” 

 

He didn’t have time to listen to Hinata’s teasing statement. He just needed to find those red eyes. The applause was quieting and the dancers were already beginning to make their way backstage. Takumi rushed from his seat, pushing past the crowd. He wanted to see her again, just one more time — at least get her name. He tripped his way to the edge of the stage and looked around. There were too many girls, they all blended together. So many faces that weren’t her.

 

Takumi felt a tap on his shoulder and he nearly jumped out of his skin. He turned and held his breath. It was her, thank the Gods. Her veil was pulled down, pooling at her neck, eyes drifting down to her feet. Pink tinted her cheeks and she quickly bowed, hand over her chest.

 

“Please, forgive my...forward behavior from before. I did not realize you were royalty.”

 

Takumi shook his head. “No, it’s fine.” His voice came out shaken.

 

“I should’ve assumed you were someone of status, I mean with how well dressed and how...um” 

 

He could already hear the hushed comments from the dancers behind her, calling her naive and disrespectful. She truly did seem sorry, though Takumi couldn’t ignore her near childish innocence. She did seem a bit younger than the other dancers — “less refined” as Hinata had jokingly mentioned before getting a disapproving shove from Subaki. 

 

She bowed again, stiffer and firmer than the last one.

 

“There’s really no need for that. I didn’t take offense.” Takumi offered his hand and she seemed almost scared to take it, as just the touch of their hands would send the gossiping dancers behind her into a frenzy of quiet insults. She ignored his hand and looked up at him. 

 

“This is the first time I’ve been in Hoshido, well out of Nestra as a whole. I was really excited for my first performance abroad.” She cut herself off before she could finish what already began to sound like a “sorry.”

 

“Completely understandable.” Takumi chuckled and she let out a soft giggle. Her eyes sparkled, just like they did during her performance. 

 

The girl shot up at the sound of orders being called. She turned her head and watched the gossiping dancers follow each other backstage.

 

“You’re being called?” Takumi asked and noticed another dancer standing by the curtain. She had light, almost sky blue, hair that extended down to her feet and she seemed to be waiting for the snow-haired dancer. Impatiently it seemed by the small narrow in her eyes.

 

“Probably to go over tonight’s performance. I have to go.” Although she seemed a bit reluctant to leave, she smiled. “Thank you for coming though. Dancing in front of royalty may have boost my confidence a little.”

 

He chuckled, “I’m really not all that special. But I’d love to see you dance again.”

 

She blinked at him for a second before her eyes softened and she smiled again. “I’ll make sure we have the perfect seat for you, my Lord.”

 

“Corrin.” The blue haired dancer called, her patience run out, “everyone’s waiting for us.”

 

“Sorry Azura,” she responded and turned to give Takumi one final bow, “it was a pleasure, Prince Takumi.”

 

The way she said it then was completely different from the way she said it before. Such a soft voice, so gentle. He watched Corrin run off to the other girl, Azura, and smiled. There was no denying he wanted to see her again.

 

“Thank the Gods I’m not the only one who thought she was cute.” Hinata laughed, approaching from behind with Subaki just barely catching up.

 

“Her dance was simply perfect, wouldn’t you agree Lord Takumi?”

 

“How long are the Nestrian dancers staying in Hoshido?” Takumi asked and Subaki was quick to answer.

 

“Until the beginning of the new year, my Lord.”

 

December had just begun, Takumi had little more than a month.

 

“When’s their next performance?”

**Author's Note:**

> I always pictured the Nestrians (or at least the dancers) to wear an outfit similar to Olivia's Performing Arts outfit from FE Heroes just with a blue tint to it or something. idk.
> 
> this was also my secret happy birthday fic for Takumi but just ignore the fact that i'm 7 days late.
> 
> thank you for reading!


End file.
